Fuera de Tiempo
by Catena
Summary: Una promesa especial hecha en un momento crucial. Una promesa que buscará como cumplirse, a como de lugar. SasuNaru UA
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto.

Pareja: SasukexNaruto

Advertencias: Muerte de personaje.

* * *

**Fuera de Tiempo**

**Prólogo**

* * *

Lo conoció en un día de verano, a la persona más importante que habrá en su vida.

No fue un encuentro precisamente convencional. No fue en el lugar, ni en el momento adecuado. Pero, tal vez…eso hizo que la relación con aquél chico fuera especial desde el principio.

Se perdió de la vista de su mamá y de todos los que lo vigilaban, o eso pensaba él. La mayor parte de los adultos tenía una expresión dolida, otros trataban de disimular con una expresión de piedra, mas todos, estaban sumergidos en recuerdos con sus miradas desenfocadas.

Se alejó de la sala, del ambiente opresivo e inundado de sufrimiento; del aroma de los arreglos florales, de las personas comunicando sus respetos, de las miradas de lástima. El niño se sentía sofocado, físicamente agotado, como si hubiera jugado toda una tarde. Abrió una puerta que daba hacia el estacionamiento; sentado en una acera, frente a un BMW, estaba otro niño, similar a él. Tenía cabello negro azabache, algo alborotado, y vestía un traje de color gris. Sus pies lo guiaron hasta él, y se sentó a su lado.

Aquellos ojos negros apagados, sin vida, lo miraron con desconcierto. —Déjame solo. —Le dijo el otro niño, aunque su tono de voz, cortante y helado, le gritaba lo contrario; para el niño rubio, por lo menos.

—Es cansado estar ahí. Hay demasiada gente…aquí solo estas tú —respondió el rubio—, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Los ojos negros parecían sorprenderse un poco, por las palabras anteriormente dichas. Él se había quedado ahí por la misma razón. Pensó dos, tres veces, en sí decirle o no cómo se llamaba; al final decidió que no importaba, después de todo, no era como si iban a volverse a ver. —Sasuke.

—¡Naruto! Mucho gusto, Sasuke. —El chiquillo respondió con una sonrisa. Lo cual confundió aún más a Sasuke; ¿cómo podía él ser capaz de sonreír? ¿En un día como éste? Probablemente no ha perdido a nadie, concluyó erróneamente Sasuke.

—Qué te pasa, ¿así no era? —Preguntó el rubio, al ver la cara de Sasuke. Se revolvió los cabellos como tratando de recordar algo. —Se supone que así se saluda ¿no? —Cerró los ojos momentáneamente, frunciendo sus cejas un poco, pensando. —¡Ah sí! —Naruto golpeó con su puño su otra mano abierta. —Hay que dar la mano. Esto de ser educado…es complicado.

—Idiota.

—Ah, ¿Cómo? ¡Qué dijiste! —exclamó Naruto, sus mejillas algo coloradas.

—Y aparte de idiota, sordo.

—¡Eso es lo que me pasa por andar de educado! —cruzó sus brazos, dando a entender que estaba ligeramente encrespado. Sin embargo, ojeó la minúscula sonrisa en los labios del otro, y sus ojos, ya estaban un poco menos apagados. Para Naruto, eso fue suficiente. Un niño igual que él, que velaban por alguien que habían perdido.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, ocho?

—¡Tengo doce…y medio, pedazo de amargado!

Sasuke alzó una fina ceja y contestó. —Con once te quedas. Yo tengo doce, pero no luzco tan enclenque.

—¿Enquelenque? ¡Bastardo! —Naruto no sabía que significaba pero probablemente era algo malo. Por tanto, mejor respondía, quedarse callado sería como perder.

—Es encle...olvídalo. —De qué serviría discutir, eso haría sentir a Sasuke más estúpido de lo que ya se sentía por seguirle la corriente.

—¡Estás hablando con el gran Naruto Namikaze! ¡Más respeto! —Naruto gritó, levantándose, haciendo una pose ridícula como imitando a un superhéroe.

—Si te quieres quedar, hazlo pero deja de gritar. Me da igual quien seas. —Replicó Sasuke, pero el apellido le sonaba familiar. Ya lo había oído antes…su mente se alarmó cuando pudo, después de unos segundos, reconocer el nombre. Namikaze. Ocupaban la sala 4-A, mientras su familia o lo que restaba de ella, ocupaba la sala 4-B. Había preguntado nada más por curiosidad; quiénes habían sido los otros desafortunados. Observó al rubio con detenimiento. En vez de llorar inútilmente, él trataba de llenarse con un optimismo forzado. Tenía que admitir que aquello ameritaba algo de admiración.

—Éste será un día largo. —Murmuró Naruto, inesperadamente sosegado. —Hagámonos compañía aquí afuera. No quiero contagiarme con lo que está ahí adentro. Sasuke simplemente asintió.

Únicamente dos familias llenaron salas, en ese día odiosamente soleado.

* * *

NA: Ah, siempre he querido hacer un fic multichapter, wii, a ver como me va. :) Espero que no me salga largo. Gracias por leer.


	2. Oscuridad

**Fuera de Tiempo**

**Capítulo 1**

**Oscuridad**

* * *

A veces le temía a la oscuridad. A veces era un temor casi irracional. Era en noches como ésta, cuando no podía divisar muchas estrellas y la luna parecía haberse ocultado entre telas, como previendo el presenciar algo tenebroso. Eran las tres de la madrugada, a pesar de que Naruto trató de dormirse temprano, sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, antes de lo adecuado, el sueño raramente ligero se desvaneció y quedó en su cama ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro. Después de media hora, apartó la sábana con varios empujones de sus pies, ya hastiado de no poder conciliar el sueño; se vistió con ropa holgada y salió de su cuarto, con el cuidado de hacer sus pasos silenciosos para no alarmar a su madre.

Utilizando su celular, iluminó sus pasos, no quería encender luces innecesarias. Llegó a la cocina, sintiendo su garganta seca, vertió un poco de agua en un vaso; pero, al tratar de tomar el líquido de una vez, se dio cuenta de inmediato que se sentía algo espeso en su boca, el sabor era familiar, metálico… ¿acaso era sangre?

¿Por qué sangre?

Como reflejo, Naruto escupió todo lo que pudo, lavándose con agua que salía del grifo, para su alivio sabía normal. Observó el vaso, que anteriormente había amenazado con resbalarse de sus manos, y todavía quedó en el fondo, restos de un agua cristalina.

—¡Pero qué diablos fue eso…! —. Pensó Naruto, completamente inquieto. Trataba de controlar sus manos, que temblaban, sudor frío le recorría la frente e inhalaba y exhalaba repetidamente para calmarse. Era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así, después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Será que estoy recayendo? —Se dijo a sí mismo, mordiéndose el labio inferior con incertidumbre—, no puede ser, por qué ahora.

De repente, escalofríos lo asaltaron y el aire que expelía de su boca parecía neblina; el bajón de temperatura lo había tomado por sorpresa. El sonido de una vibración provocó que Naruto se sobresaltara, la luz que emanaba su celular empezaba a pestañear. Naruto vio que la pantalla decía: _batería baja, recargue el dispositivo_; el celular continuó vibrando y la luz pestañeando durante unos segundos más. Sus ojos miraban fijo a la única luz blanca que lo alumbraba, que fue eclipsada, por momentos, por una mano ajena a las suyas, emergida de la oscuridad. Una mano revestida de piel carbonizada, que comprimía el aparato entre sus dedos deformes, provocando perezosas fisuras en la superficie.

Algo que lo rodeaba, que se enredaba alrededor de sus piernas, que comenzaba a oprimirlo sin piedad y lo sometía a la inmovilidad. El frío, el siseo, su grosor: una serpiente.

Sintió el terror paralizarle.

—¡Mamá!

Quiso gritar, pero sus cuerdas vocales, enrojecidas e inflamadas se negaban a producir algún sonido. Solo podía escuchar los sonidos de la serpiente, que se deslizaba por su torso; la pantalla de su celular quebrándose por la presión de aquellos dedos desconocidos.

Quiso cerrar sus ojos, pero otras manos se lo impedían, con dos dedos mantenían firme el párpado móvil. El intenso olor a combustible se convirtió en algo insoportable.

_Mira_

Obligándolo a ver, a la serpiente, y sus afilados colmillos, desgarrando la piel de su cuello.

.:.

Abrió sus ojos de manera súbita, levantándose parcialmente de la cama.

—Una pesadilla…una pesadilla…una-

Su corazón latía con fuerza y su respiración era extremadamente agitada. Los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo parecían interminables, y sus ropas se encontraban húmedas de sudor, pegándose con incomodidad a su piel. Pasó una mano por su cabello rubio, tratando de calmarse; sentía un dolor punzante martillándole la cabeza. Con piernas tambaleantes, caminó hasta el baño anexo a su habitación, quitándose la ropa notó que no había ninguna marca o moretón extraño en su cuerpo. Dio un suspiro supersticioso de alivio, los filmes de horror, que masoquistamente veía con sus amigos, le hacían jugarretas.

Fijándose una vez más en su cuello, sin ver nada, solo piel bronceada, procedió a darse una rápida ducha. A pesar de sentirse cansado y algo perturbado, sabía que después de aquella cruda pesadilla, sus ojos no se cerrarían de nuevo. Luego de salir del baño, vestirse y tratar de someter a su rebelde cabello al peinarse, fue a la sala de estar; buscando con su mirada el reloj puesto encima del televisor, vio que las agujas marcaban las siete de la mañana.

—Es un milagro que estás despierto —escuchó la voz de su madre que venía desde la cocina—, y tan temprano... —Naruto vio a su madre, Kushina, recostándose en el borde de la entrada de la cocina. Admiró el cabello largo y rojizo, cuyos mechones se encontraban enlazados en una trenza, que colgaba de su hombro derecho. —Dime, ¿hay algo en especial?

—Pues no, no hay nada, aunque…déjame ver…—Meditando falsamente, Naruto sonrió. —Ah sí, clases y más clases. ¡Soy un niño responsable! —Eso ni en mil años se lo creería pero Naruto pensó que sería mejor no decirle nada a su mamá sobre su pesadilla, no quería preocuparla por algo que fue un fatídico sueño.

—¿Clases? —Preguntó Kushina. A veces olvidaba que su hijo podía ser muy despistado. —Naruto, estamos en el primer viernes de febrero.

—¿Y, qué pasa con eso? —Ahora era el turno de Naruto de confundirse. Su madre solamente suspiró, y adentrándose en la sala, señaló un calendario colgado en la pared detrás de él.

Naruto se acercó al calendario del año actual, dos mil doce, y leyó en voz baja: viernes tres de febrero. Celebración anual de la fundación de Konoha. —¡Ah, es cierto! —Replicó Naruto. Recordando alegremente que en ese día, se celebra más de setecientos años de la fundación de la capital; al haber todo tipo de festivales y actividades a nivel local, siempre queda como día libre. —Espera… ¿este año es bisiesto? —Cuestionó, al notar el veintinueve de febrero coloreado de rojo en el papel.

—Claro, niño, en qué mundo vives —cruzando los brazos, Kushina continuó—, ah por cierto, ya recordé porque debía estar molesta contigo.

—¡Qué hice ahora! —Exclamó Naruto, rezando secretamente que no fuera nada como, los petardos que detonó junto con Kiba en el techo del edificio de su facultad. Pero eso fue hace un mes, así que, tenía esperanzas. O tal vez, será el colorante azul que arrojó a la piscina, como regalo a los nadadores que no necesariamente llegaban a practicar en la noche. Quizás el laxante y su profesor de cálculo…

—No sé qué habrá pasado pero quedó hecho un desastre —contestó su madre, reprochándole —, esto es irreparable. —Al mismo tiempo, entregándole el objeto en sus manos.

—¡Mira!

_Mira_

La voz femenina tuvo, en ese momento, una segunda voz, masculina, grave y rasposa que se alzó y desapareció como un murmullo. Las palabras de su mamá las oía pero se habían convertido en un revoltijo ininteligible. Su cuerpo lo sintió adolorido.

—Lo encontré en el piso de la cocina esta mañana. ¡Casi me tropiezo con el!

Por unos cuantos segundos le faltó el aire.

—Naruto, ¿me estas poniendo atención?

Era su celular, con la pantalla y carcasa destrozada.

¿Qué acaso _eso_ no había sido sólo un mal sueño?

—Soy yo, o te pusiste pálido, ¡contéstame! —Una mano que se meneaba, intentando recuperar su atención, se interpuso entre él y el celular. Naruto regresó de su ensimismamiento, miró los ojos verdes de su mamá, tenían un brillo preocupado. Se apresuró en contestarle algo, no quería que ella trajera conversaciones que estaban mejor enterradas.

—Perdón…es que —rascando su nuca, buscó palabras para levantar alguna sospecha—, me lo regalaste en navidad y yo…lo boté ayer en la cocina, andaba medio dormido.

—¿Eso fue lo que pasó? ¿Estás seguro?

Él se encontraba bien, estaba seguro de eso. Al menos. Aunque su conciencia le empezaba a reclamar que probablemente era mejor decir la verdad.

—Sí —contestó a secas—, seguro.

Probablemente.

.:.

Siendo un sábado a las cinco de la tarde, salió lo más rápido que pudo de su casa. Su conciencia seguía resentido con él, y cada vez que veía la sonrisa de mamá, la culpa parecía reírse de él. Sin tener ningún lugar al cual ir, camino sin rumbo hasta llegar al parque central de Konoha. Lleno de gente todavía un poco entusiasmada con las festividades del viernes. Tuvo suerte al encontrar una pequeña banca vacía, algo escondida de la multitud, detrás de un frondoso árbol de Jacarandá.

Se sentó, entrelazando las manos poniéndolas detrás de su cabeza. Estirando su cuerpo como un felino, se acomodó lo más que pudo en el reducido espacio, posando su vista hacia las hermosas flores de color violáceo. La tranquilidad que le daba la suave brisa del atardecer, más el día pronto llegando a su fin y el lejano murmullo colectivo de las demás personas, sirvieron para adormecerlo poco a poco.

Entre el límite del sueño y la realidad, algo vibró en la bolsa de su pantalón de mezclilla. Parpadeó un par de veces, el movimiento despabilándolo casi por completo. Sacó el objeto con sobras de soñolencia, y miró la pantalla de su nuevo celular, o mejor dicho, su antiguo celular. A pesar de la oferta de comprar uno nuevo—por parte de su madre—Naruto quiso regresar al mismo que tuvo durante cuatro años, más o menos; se encontraba en un noventa por ciento intacto, algunas raspaduras y una que otra tecla borrosa por el continuo uso.

_Un mensaje nuevo._

Naruto primero pensó que podía ser la operadora o uno de sus amigos, pero, fue raro ver que el mensaje era de un número desconocido, era primera vez que le pasaba. Sin más preámbulos, abrió el mensaje, ganándole la curiosidad.

—_En el parque mañana a las 9 p.m. _

No era ni significativo, ni indecoroso, sólo—al parecer—una cita. Decidió borrar el mensaje, creyendo que la persona no mandaría otro. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos cuatro minutos, sintió y escuchó la vibración que señalaba la entrada de un nuevo mensaje. —¿Será la misma persona? —Preguntó en voz alta.

—_Confirma, puedes o no, no tengo tiempo. _

Rio un poco por el tono autoritario que se filtraba en las palabras de ésta persona. Podía hacer una de dos cosas: ignorar—como hizo antes—o bien, contestar. Lo consideró una, dos veces, hasta que se dispuso a contestarle. Era absurdo pensar que pasaría algo malo por hacer una cosa como ésta.

—_Lo siento ¡te has equivocado de número!_

La respuesta vino de forma inmediata.

—_¿Equivocarme? Pensé que tenía el nro. correcto ¿quién eres? Si se puede saber _

Dio un suspiro, seguía contestando o no. Era un perfecto desconocido, pero no tenía nada más que hacer. Nada perdería, además, esto no haría que se involucrara con esta persona. ¿Verdad?

—_Mi nombre es Naruto. En verdad, no creo conocerte. _—Le fue bastante obvio lo último que escribió, pero ya había mandado el mensaje, daba igual ¿no? Era un simple extraño.

—_Un placer Naruto, Sasuke. Estoy casi seguro que tampoco te conozco. _

Sonaron alarmas en su cabeza al leer el nombre. Sasuke…se le hacía familiar el nombre. Sin embargo, no sabía adonde lo había escuchado antes; se rindió en tratar de recordar.

—¿_Casi seguro? _

¿Sólo una coincidencia? Naruto no creía en el destino.

—_Sí, tu nombre me parece familiar. Corrección, quizá te conozca._

Si intercambiar mensajes, por casualidad, con un—casi—desconocido no hace una situación anormal….Esto definitivamente sí.

—_Descríbete _

¿Qué se creía esta persona? A Naruto no le gustó que sonara como una orden, pero sus dedos empezaron a teclear de todas formas.

—_Rubio, ojos azules, piel morena. 1.72. 20 años. Descríbete. _

Y de esa manera, devolvió el balón a la cancha contraria, según él.

—_Cabello y ojos oscuros, piel blanca._ _1.68. 16 años. _

En vano, trató de imaginarse como él se vería. No podía imaginarse un posible rostro. Sus dedos siguieron con la conversación.

—_Suenas aburrido…_

—Vamos a ver que me contesta. —dijo Naruto, con un tono curioso. Entre un mensaje y otro, la noche ya había caído. Se encontraba solo en el parque; tan absorto estaba que ni siquiera reparó en ese detalle.

El ruido de los autos al pasar, fue lo único que acompañó las espontáneas risas del siguiente mensaje._ —Disculpa si no soy como una estúpida colección de Skittles. _

—_Prefiero los Skittles que un empalagoso trozo de chocolate blanco sr. Hersheys. _

—_Ni lo menciones. Odio el chocolate. Odio lo dulce_

Mientras mantenía la trivial conversación por más tiempo, su mente paró de rechistar; así, olvidó que estaba correspondiendo los mensajes de un—posible—desconocido en la penumbra del solitario lugar.

* * *

N/A: Y bueno, se supone que sera de suspenso o terror, algo así xD


	3. Jamais vu

**Fuera de Tiempo**

**Capítulo 2**

**Jamais vu**

Blanco.

Casi todo estaba coloreado de blanco.

Para una persona amante de los colores brillantes, era desesperante estar rodeado de un único color. Una desesperación que podía bordear la ansiedad. Pasillos largos, llantos de niños, quejidos de heridos, camillas rodando, olor a desinfectante. Sabía que ya había estado en este hospital, pero siempre sentía extraño estar ahí. No importaba el número de ocasiones en las que ha ido a _ese_ sitio; era como si lo visitara por primera vez.

Lo cual era ilógico, porque no necesitaba ver sus archivos para comprobar que estuvo internado; que fue un paciente más, durante dos meses. De alguna manera, la experiencia se había convertido impersonal en su totalidad. Los pocos detalles familiares que retenía en su mente de esa época era el color blanco, el sonido de un bolígrafo golpeando la madera, la sensación de estar flotando.

Hace cuatro años… ¿Por qué había ingresado?

—Ah, sí. —Conocía la respuesta, pero se encontraba distante.

Apoyado en una pared de un pasillo, Naruto inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás; su cabeza rebotando sobre la superficie una y otra vez, tratando de recordar. Su forma de recordar como si hubiera sido un hecho que le pasó a alguien—a una persona muy diferente—hace mucho tiempo; un relato de una vieja y polvosa historia que no parecía ser de él. Una mezcla monocromática de borrosas imágenes, que se solapaban, entrecruzaban y desaparecían. Una conspiración sepultada en lo más profundo del subconsciente.

—Accidente. —Habló suave, quedo. Su boca apenas se movió. La palabra salió fácil, dando la impresión de haber estado todo el tiempo en la punta de su lengua. No obstante, era nada más eso, una palabra, carente de algo significativo asociado; una emoción, un recuerdo quizás, pero nada. Absolutamente nada.

Por eso no le gustaba este lugar. Siempre lo mismo.

—¡Naruto! —El mencionado interrumpió sus pensamiento al ver a su amiga caminar, dando zancadas. Zapatillas, medias, vestido y gorro blanco. —Perdón por la tardanza. Te fijaste ¿no?, hoy emergencias es un infierno. —Dijo ella, quitándose el gorro de un cansado manotazo. —Sé que no te gusta venir aquí, vámonos, mi turno ya terminó. —Naruto la siguió sin decir una palabra, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a su comportamiento. Era algo normal, en este tipo de situación. Sobre todo cuando se compromete a desayunar con ella a las seis y media de la mañana que finaliza su turno; para Naruto era un verdadero desafío levantarse temprano. Un desafío al que tuvo que enfrentarse hoy, con ayuda de mamá, claro.

Para salir, escogieron el camino más corto, siendo el de Emergencias, se hicieron a un lado cuando los doctores y enfermeros entraron con una camilla, sobre ésta, una persona cuyo cuerpo y rostro se encontraba irreconocible bajo heridas, quemaduras, sangre y mugre.

—Accidente automovilístico. Menos mal que ya me voy. —El comentario fue expresado entre el alivio y el desánimo.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Sakura? —La joven vaciló un momento antes de contestar. Se encontró arrepentida de lo previamente dicho.

—Normalmente mueren.

La mirada de Naruto quedó centrada en el afectado, hasta que se ocultó tras una puerta abatible de dos hojas, junto con su blanquecino séquito en su auxilio.

El involuntario punto y final de la breve plática dio lugar a una incómoda peste fúnebre.

.:.

—¿Quién es ella? —Preguntó Sakura de la nada.

—¿De qué hablas? —La pregunta de su amiga le cayó como agua helada, poniéndolo en alerta.

—Ah, por favor, ¿crees que no lo he notado? ¿O que no te conozco? —Sakura apartó un mechón de su frente, mientras sus ojos seguían mirando a Naruto con un brillo digno de depredador. Cruzó sus piernas, ocultando sus manos bajo la mesa cuando el mesero llegó con las órdenes.

—Sigo sin entender. —Declaró Naruto, fingiendo demencia a toda costa, acto que sería destrozado por Sakura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aunque pensándolo bien, mejor se ahorraba la humillación. —No hay ningún 'ella'. —Dijo, cortando la peligrosa dirección de la conversación desde la raíz.

Con los platillos y bebidas en la mesa, Naruto aprovechó la distracción y empezó a engullir su omelette, dándole toda su atención. Sakura, por otra parte, rodó sus ojos y continuó con el contraataque. —Entonces, es un él. —No era una pregunta, era una afirmación de hierro. Un trozo de comida quedó atorado en su garganta, haciendo que tosiera teatralmente antes de tomar grandes bocanadas de jugo de manzana. Su querida amiga vio divertida el espectáculo, siendo ella una fuerza imparable, al parecer dio con la respuesta sin mucho esfuerzo de su parte.

—¿Perdón? Un hombre…ahora sí estás pasándote. —Naruto falló en el intento de no sonar nervioso.

—No le veo nada malo, da lo mismo. —Sakura meneó su mano en el aire, enfatizando la falta de relevancia del asunto; jamás vería, ni trataría a su mejor amigo diferente. No le afectaba con quien saliera, pero que no le dijera nada, eso era intolerable para ella. —Crees que no he notado como revisas si tienes nuevos mensajes…—Sakura sonrió pícara. —No has tenido una relación con nadie desde…—Hizo una breve pausa, tomó un poco de jugo de naranja, para luego continuar. —¿Hace cuatro años? —Mientras recomenzaba a consumir su columna de panqueques, terminó de hablar, desatenta a lo que había dicho.

Naruto ni negó, ni admitió nada, como iba a hacerlo si ni siquiera conocía a Sasuke en persona—a pesar de lo mucho que le agradaba—y para rematar tenía dieciséis. Por otro lado, pensó que cuatro años sonaba como bastante tiempo. Entonces, ¿quién fue la persona con la que estuvo? Quiso hacer memoria, pero su cerebro no le proporcionó ni una vaga imagen o nombre. Será que la persona en cuestión no fue lo suficientemente importante como para recordar, se cuestionó Naruto. No, no se consideraba una persona que olvidara a alguien que tuvo una posición de ese nivel en su vida.

Varias piezas no encajaban.

—Por qué llevas la cuenta, ni yo sabía, para serte sincero. —De hecho, si no hubiera sido por Sakura, tales pensamientos no habrían cruzado su mente. Tenía la certeza que había tenido una relación con alguien hace cuatro años, pero no lograba recordar con quien fue. Esto estaba empezando a preocuparle. ¿Por qué había tantos vacíos en su mente?

—¿Quién fue? —Miró directamente a Sakura. Le pareció extraño el comportamiento que ella mostró frente a la pregunta. Vio como ella bajaba la mirada, luego se tocó el cabello, revolviéndolo un poco. —Sabes, no recuerdo quien era. Supongo que no importa. —Contestó tajantemente, y prosiguió a consumir su comida como si nada.

Naruto hizo un amago de seguir con lo que estaban hablando, pero se detuvo al minuto. Su intuición le dijo que era mejor dejarlo así, no quería discutir con Sakura; la expresión divertida que había tenido, hasta hace un momento, se trocó por una de sutil molestia. Sin embargo, no sabía si podría contener la curiosidad que en cualquier momento tenía la intención de desbordarse.

.:.

El desayuno se desarrolló con normalidad después, aunque Naruto se sintió incómodo durante todo el tiempo. Al haberse despedido de Sakura, emprendió camino a la Universidad, era en días como estos en los que llegaba temprano. Saludar a los amigos, las clases, entregar trabajos, la mañana transcurrió ligándose a la rutina como siempre.

No pasaron más de veinte minutos en su clase de estadística y ya estaba a punto de caer dormido. Por lo menos era la única materia de la mañana que faltaba para terminar. Bostezando y realizando garabatos en la última página de su cuaderno, su celular vibró con insistencia. Una llamada. Sasuke.

—Me está…llamando. —Por alguna razón, algo de eso lo sorprendía. Había pasado un mes desde que empezó todo y era la primera vez que recibía una llamada de él. Salió del salón de clases apresuradamente, y en medio del pasillo, contestó la llamada. —Aló

—En el parque. A las cinco.

Escuchar su voz le estremeció, se le hacía extrañamente conocida.

.:.

—¿Por qué no dejas todo como está y regresas?

La pregunta obtuvo silencio como respuesta. Como siempre.

—En serio seguirás adelante…por eso te encuentro muy interesante. Un ser peculiar definitivamente. Cuantos años han pasado…

—Cuatro. —Contestó una voz, casi de inmediato, con un tono grave y seco.

—Ah, lo siento, —suspiró el otro individuo. Sus palabras ligeras, sin pretensión alguna—, cuando estas en un oficio como el mío es fácil perder la noción del tiempo.

—Lárgate, ya.

—Hoy estás con un humor del demonio. No te preocupes, me voy antes de que me contagies. —El hombre que había estado inclinado en un árbol, enderezó su espalda, y empezó a alejarse del joven que estaba sentado en una banca. A sus ojos, él era como un niño, como un hermano menor que alguna vez deseó tener. Pisando hojas marchitas en su caminar, dejó atrás a los árboles, familias y al dolor de cabeza que era aquel niño amargado. Vio que al otro lado de la calle, el semáforo cambiaba al color rojo, señalizando la pasada a los peatones.

.:.

Un muchacho rubio se apresuraba en cruzar la calle; al llegar al otro extremo, se tropezó con el borde de la acera. Su caída iba a ser una segura, sino hubiera sido por el hombre que detuvo su descenso, al sostener su brazo con fuerza. —Gracias, gracias ¡me dio un mini-infarto! —Exclamó el joven.

—¿Mini-infarto? —Preguntó el hombre, con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

—Ah, sí, es como cuando sientes que casi se te sale el corazón del susto o algo así. —Explicó el otro, entre risas avergonzadas. —Por cierto ¿qué hora es? Ando tan apresurado que olvidé el celular en casa y no uso reloj. —Le daba una sensación incómoda tener algo alrededor de su muñeca.

Todo esto le pasaba por haberse quedado dormido después de terminar las clases, y no haber puesto la alarma; salió de casa como un rayo y ni siquiera recordó darle un vistazo a la hora que era.

—Lo noto. Tanto para que te de un mini-infarto —el hombre rio un poco—, son las cinco, dos minutos y treinta segundos y contando...

Naruto notó que el hombre—que parecía ser amable—no vio ningún reloj antes de contestar de manera tan exacta, le pareció rarísimo.

—Tengo un impecable sentido del tiempo. —Dijo el hombre con toda seguridad, respondiendo a la evidente duda proveniente del chico. —Ahora sí mejor te apuras. ¿No ibas al parque?

—¡Sí claro, adiós, gracias otra vez!

Naruto empezó a trotar, para luego detenerse súbitamente poco después. Cayó en la cuenta que, no le había dicho al hombre nada sobre ir al parque. ¿Cómo un extraño podía saber algo como eso? Se volteó para ver hacia atrás, entre todas las personas caminando en diferentes direcciones, no pudo divisar al hombre con apariencia algo extravagante. No sabía que le había llamado más la atención, si el cabello blanco abundante o la gruesa bufanda gris que le cubría parcialmente el rostro.

El hombre debería de estar a unos pocos metros, pasando o doblando por la esquina quizá…pero había desaparecido por completo.

Era algo que dejaría pasar, no iba a distraerse así por semejante tontería, después de todo se estaba haciendo tarde. Giró de nuevo, y sacudió su cabeza como sacando sus pensamientos.

Llegó al parque, el mismo en que le conoció a través de un mensaje. Por alguna razón eso sonaba ridículamente gracioso en su mente. Con la mirada buscó al otro, hasta que se detuvo en un chico que se ajustaba a la descripción perfectamente. Había una bonita chica a su lado, que parecía tratar de llamar su atención, ella hablaba, cruzaba las piernas y se acercaba lo más que podía en la banca en la que estaban sentados.

El chico tenía el entrecejo arrugado, labios sellados, y ojos que evadían a la mujer a su lado. Si eso no era molestia, Naruto no sabía que más podía ser. Sus pies se movieron por su cuenta, hasta quedar enfrente de ellos. La chica calló, y miró con desagrado a la nueva compañía.

—¿Sr. Hersheys? —Naruto sonrió, solo había una forma para comprobar si era él. El aludido giró sus ojos para mirarlo directamente. Naruto se sorprendió cuando lo vio sonreír, era una muy leve, hasta podría decirse que no estaba ahí, pero era una sonrisa. Cómo Naruto podría saberlo…no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

—Skittles. —Sasuke contestó, al mismo tiempo levantándose de manera elegante. Sin aviso previo, se acercó al otro; empezó a abrazarlo, mientras escondía su rostro entre su hombro y cuello. —Es persistente; haz tu buena obra del día, ahuyéntala. —Murmuró, aire tibio chocando contra su piel.

Naruto trató de suprimir un fuerte escalofrío, y lo atribuiría al frío imaginario que quedaba de diciembre. No importaba que su mente gritara: ¿qué es esto?, sus brazos envolvieron la cintura de Sasuke, y su boca habló sin su consentimiento. —No sé si lo notas, ya lo saqué del mercado. Te puedes ir.

La chica pelirroja quedó asombrada de lo que veía. —Otro hombre ¿es en serio?

—Lastimosamente soy conservador, no me gustan los tríos. —Sus brazos apretujaron más al otro cuerpo. La chica salió de su asombro y solamente bufó, para caminar hacia una dirección contraria. A lo lejos se podía oír su voz diciendo: por qué siempre tengo tan mala suerte, Suigetsu es un imbécil y ahora…

—Ella se fue…Sasuke. —Algo en él lo hizo susurrar, como al compartir un dulce secreto. Como si fuera en cámara lenta, Sasuke se separó de Naruto, deslizando sus manos por sus bíceps, hasta que quedó una prudente distancia entre ellos. Naruto pensó que debería de extrañarle que su primer encuentro con él fuera algo…original. También, trató de ignorar el calor que le había proporcionado su tacto.

Tratando de llenar un vacío insípido que parecía estar ahora entre los dos, hizo conversación. —Eres todo un rompecorazones al parecer, ahora dime el por qué tuve que hacer eso nuevamente.

—Era tu trabajo al llegar tarde. Ella era molesta. —Dijo Sasuke, sentándose de nuevo en la banca.

—¿Llegué tarde? Pensé que venía a tiempo. —Ignoró el otro comentario, la razón siendo que siquiera conocía a la pobre chica.

—Pensaste mal. Son las cinco y veinticinco.

Naruto recordó al hombre que le ayudó hace un rato. —¿Cómo sabes exactamente la hora? No veo que llevas reloj. Ni vi que revisaras el cel. —Cuestionó Naruto, fijándose en las muñecas de Sasuke.

—No necesito. Tengo un excelente sentido del tiempo.

Decidió pasar por alto el hecho de que alguien más, no hace mucho, le dijo algo similar. Decidió ignorar que últimamente sus días podían ser insólitos; llenos de coincidencias, lagunas mentales, sensaciones y presentimientos anormales, que, en general, desembocaban en la nada. No estaba paranoico y era absurdo considerar que algo en todo esto, estuviera relacionado. Así de simple.

Y también, así de simple era que le estaba costando trabajo el tratar de convencerse.

* * *

_NA: Gracias por los favoritos y los follows. :)_

_Kumikoson4: gracias, aquí esta la cont. _  
_judy: wiii que bien, estoy tratando de que sea interesante jajaja y la diferencia de edad...que bueno que lo notaste pero si te digo...spoilers. ;)_


End file.
